The Ultimate Gosei Attack
Plot Argus Has Stopped The Lectrizadee And Turned Gosei Into Stone And Has Kiddnapped Orion And Is Useing Him As Bait Transcript Prevouley on Power Rangers Ernief0000 Argus (looking up from the celler) That Class Is A Joke Ha Laughs (rips the cabel and the lights go out) And Now Mr Burley It Is....Hun The Lights Argus Thanks Old Man Now To Start My Plan Gosei Yes Tensou Hun Argus Leave Argus Laughs No Foolish Old Man Gosei Tensou Al- Argus And You Chimpmuck Can Die (punchs tensou) Troy Where Here Gosei Gosei Troy You Must Go To KFC and get me a....Uh.....Popcorn chiken Troy What Gosei DO IT Troy One Min Gosei NO I WANT KFC POPCORN CHIKEN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW Troy Fine (at KFC) Troy Okay I Like PopCorn Chiken Emma But- Troy Lisen Emma If We Don't Get Gosei What He Wants He'll Yell At Us Now Just Zip It (at the armada) Argus Gosei Has Started Being Silly Vekar And Orion Argus Yes Il Go There Now (at the cammand center) Troy We Got You KFC Gosei FINALY NOW HAND IT OVER YOU IDIOT Troy Wait Gosei If You D- Gosei SHUTUP TROY AND BUZZ OFF Argus Finaly My Plans Working Gosei IDIOTS OR WHO ARE YOU A BOZO HAS ENTERED THIS SMALL ROOM Argus Bozo Soon Gosei Shall act like a 2 year old and tensou shall Be My Minun Troy Wheres Orion Argus Worry About Your Self Gosei THIS MOVIE IS AWSOME OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH I RAN OUT OF POPCORN CHIKEN HEY FOOLISH BOY GO TO MCDONALDS AND GET ME UH...........UH.........400 BIGMACS Troy Gosei I Dont Have That Much Money Gosei GO NOW OR IL KILL YOU Troy Emma Here 20$ Go To Mcdonalds And Bye The Jerk A Big Mac Gia You Go With Her Too Noah Jake Super Mega Mode (troy slashes Argus but argus Shoots Troy Out Of The Command Center) Argus Now I Must Go Vekar You Fool Get Orion And Bring Him Here Our Plans Finaly Working Laughs Argus Yes Sir Troy Oh Gosei (falls Down) Gia So What's After This Emma We Have To Go Wait Why Are We Bying Mcdonalds When We Could By Other Stuff Gosei CAUSE YOU LOVE ME NOW BY THE DAMM THING NOW OR IL BURN YOU IN LAVER AND EAT CHIKEN AND HOTDOGS WHILE YOU BURN Emma Curse Gosei He Use To Be Cool Gosei I AM COOL Troy Gosei Why Do You Want All This Junk Food Gosei TO EXPLODE YOUR FRIEND GOSEI WAS A FOOL AND NOW AFTER I DESTROY YOUR IDIOTOC FRIEND I WILL ESCAPE THIS STUPID BODY AND RULE THE WORLD NOW AS SOON AS YOUR 2 FRIENDS ARRIVE I WILL EAT MCDONALDS'S BIG MACS LOOK AT ME FOR THE LAST TIME RANGERS I'M FULL PROTH SILLY Troy No Way Emma You Brough It Yet Emma Yes Troy Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Noah Wheres Orion Jake Don't Know Argus Got Orion Orion MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Vekar Shutup It's Not The End Of The World....Oh Wait It Is Robo Knight No Give Gosei Back Armada Fools Argus You Stupid Idiot Gosei Is Gone Emma Where Back Troy No Emma Hes Going To Explode Himself if He Eats That Junk We Dont Want To Lose Our Friend Gosei HAHAHAHA (gets the food and eats it) Troy Thats It Helavy Food Subway Now Emma Go Here 30$ Go Now Gosei NO I HATE SUBWAY IT SHALL DIE XBORGS ATTACK OUR LITTLE FRIENDS HERE NOW IDIOTS Troy Super Mega Mode Super Mega Cann (shoots Xborgs And Shoots Gosei) Argus Rangers Laughs Gosei Shall Die Troy No (slashes argus) Power Of One (all red rangers attack argus) Robo Knight Give Me Back Orion Vekar No Robo Knight Very Well (Shoots Vekar Grabs Orion Rips The Tap Off) Orion Thanks Vekar You Fool (robo knight shoots the armada ship) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo CRASH Troy Now (shoots Gosei) Gosei HAHAHA- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hun Where Was I Argus No No Rangers Fools Troy Now Power Of One (all red rangers attack argus) Gosei Yes Finsh Argus Orion Power Of Six Ha (all six rangers slash argus) Argus No I'm Leaving (leaves) Orion Yes Take That Gosei Rangers A Silly Foolish Guy Took Over Me Troy Well Your Safe (meanwhile not far from the cammand center) Robo Knight Another Job Done The End Charcters Troy Jake Orion Noah Emma Gia Robo Knight villians Argus Prince Vekar legendary ranger modes Robo Knight (cameo) Red RPM Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)